


The Point - Cigarettes

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cliffhangers, Depression, Friendship, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, lots of underage, not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starring Kihyun and his best friend Minhyuk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Point - Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> like said in the tags, not finished, and ends suddenly so don't get too into it!!

Kihyun would like to think that he was fourteen when he realized there was no point to life. He'd like to think he realized it on the night his best friend talked him into splitting half a bottle of strawberry wine with him. Minhyuk always had access to all the things Kihyun couldn't dream of touching without getting beat by his mother. Alcohol, cigarettes, anything down that lane. So they chugged away, and though Minhyuk seemed like he really was wasted, probably had been drinking before hand too, Kihyun only faked it; but it was Minhyuk puking in the middle of the night while Kihyun lay on the glass table outside Minhyuk's aunt's house, that he looked up at the stars that were barely visible and realized it wouldn't really matter if he disappeared that night. 

 

Not to say Kihyun was any sort of angel, well he was, but he definitely didn't have to be. He had the chance to take any sort of drug you could think of, but never did. He'd been offered a lot of money to do a lot of questionable things, but always answered with an awkward apology that he couldn't. Kihyun had an older brother, and his older brother had some older friends who always seemed to be up to no good. Like the time Kihyun came home and saw them all smoking pot behind the house where they thought no one would see them.

It started out with that, Kihyun being wary, and like anyone else, worried about his brother getting into trouble. His brother waved his concern off with one hand, a blunt in the other. So Kihyun turned his cheek. It didn't really take long until Kihyun would walk into him and his friends shooting something up, and Kihyun almost turned him in when he found a line of coke lined up on top of the side table. But guilt clouded his mind every time he picked up the phone to call. Call who? Kihyun always wondered. To his mom maybe, the one who was never home. Ran away from her failing family, her oldest son nothing but a drug dealer, her husband who left before she did. 

With the decision that whatever his brother was doing with his friends was better than what would happen to him in prison, Kihyun just learned to live with it. Learned to busy himself after school until it got dark so by the time he came home no one would be there, which was definitely the reason why Minhyuk and him were pretty much inseparable by the eighth grade. It was one of those late nights that Kihyun came home, tired from biking around the neighborhood with Minhyuk since three, that one of his brothers friends was still there. 

His name was Changkyun, and Kihyun wasn't going to lie, this guy was hot. Really nice face to look at, had seen him shirtless sleeping on the couch in the living room countless times, and to top it off, was always really nice to Kihyun, and not even in a creepy way like some of his brothers friends were. He was actually kind of shy, quietly saying hi when he was home alone and Changkyun arrived before his brother did. On those rare occasions Changkyun would make small talk until everyone else came and Kihyun would go up to his room.

One night, a night Kihyun doesn't think he'll ever forget, Changkyun knocked on his door and asked if he wanted to go get something to eat. 'Where's everyone else?' Kihyun remembers asking, it being unusual for his brother to not be around when Changkyun was. 'He went out, thought you might be hungry since.. your mom's not.. ya know.' Here, his mom wasn't home. Never was, and Changkyun probably figured that out by the state of their kitchen. Dirty dishes everywhere and no food in the fridge. So Kihyun got in the car, Changkyun’s car, a red Mustang. ‘Want a smoke?’ Changkyun asks, pulling out a pack and lighting one up, offering it out. Kihyun hesitates, but he figures it wouldn’t hurt. Kihyun takes it and they both have one, listening to classic rock all the way to the movie theater. 

'Thought we were getting something to eat?' Kihyun muttered, getting out of the car. 'We are, just thought we could watch somethin' while we do.' Kihyun just nodded and they got a large popcorn and coke to share. The movie started and Kihyun's stomach was too full of butterflies to eat any of the greasy popcorn, and he was definitely not paying attention to the movie when he felt Changkyun's hand on his. 

But Kihyun wasn't dumb, he was fourteen. Changkyun was four years older and deep down, even if Kihyun really wanted to believe Changkyun loved him or something stupid like that, he knew this wasn't going to turn into anything for either of them. Besides, he was his brother’s best friend, so he wasn't any better than the next guy shooting up something heated up in a spoon with a lighter.

Kihyun slipped his hand away, faking a stretch and then grabbing a handful of popcorn, making sure his hand was busy until the credits rolled. Changkyun had fallen asleep when he looked over, so Kihyun left him there, opting to walk to the hotel next door where he knew the room would be cheap enough for one night. 

He asked for a smoke free room, which he thought was stupid to even say since the look he was given in return read ‘you don’t even look old enough to buy cigarettes’. Kihyun got the card to his room, high up on the fourth floor, and locked the door behind him before running to the phone that sat on the table right beside the bed, calling the only number he knew by heart.

 

Minhyuk got there in twenty minutes, a bag full of beer in hand, a childish smile on his face that made Kihyun giddy. ‘I can’t believe you! You just left him there?’ Minhyuk locked the door behind himself and handed a beer to Kihyun. ‘Poor guy, think he’s into you though? Didn’t you say he’s hot?’

‘Yeah! But he’s not hot enough for me.’ Kihyun laughed when Minhyuk gave him a look. ‘He’s probably gonna kill you.’ Minhyuk snorts, wiping his mouth after sucking all the foam sliding down the side of his can. Kihyun nods, he probably will.

They both drink a can each, jump on the bed, flip through the channels on the TV, laugh about how nice the room is and how Kihyun had been saving up for a new bike just to blow it on one night at a hotel. Kihyun drinks another, pretending it’s funny instead of voicing how much he regrets it already. Minhyuk is on his fourth when he pokes Kihyun’s side, Kihyun whose arms are crossed over his face, barely awake. ‘Do they have a pool?’

 

The pool is small, the hot tub in the corner even smaller, and there’s a few girls in the pool who Minhyuk keeps checking out, but Kihyun is too self conscious about the fact that they were about to swim in nothing but their underwear to even care. ‘Are you sure it’s okay?’ Kihyun whined. Minhyuk rolls his eyes and shoves Kihyun into the five foot end of the water.

The three girls giggle and Kihyun grimaces, the water feels like bath water that went cold. Gross and slightly warm. Minhyuk jumps in, water going everywhere, effectively chasing the girls out. They grab their white and blue striped towels and leave, their laughs and hushed whispers stop as soon as the glass door clicks shut.

‘Wanna see who can hold their breath the longest?’ Minhyuk challenges. ‘Time me.’ And his blond hair disappears under the water before Kihyun can count to one. Kihyun floats onto his back, listens to the loud buzzing of the air filter that echos around. He can feel Changkyun’s hand on his still, and scratches at the spot like a bug bite. Maybe he should have woken him up. Maybe they could do that again, get dinner and - ‘How long was it?!’ Minhyuk yells, heaving for air like a fish out of water. 

‘I don’t know, five minutes.’ Minhyuk rolls his eyes. ‘Be quiet, you’re super loud. Someone’s gonna come in here and smell all the beer you drank.’ Kihyun warns. Minhyuk rolls his eyes again.

‘You mean the beer _we_ drank?’ Minhyuk swims closer. ‘We’re in this together, forever.’ Kihyun rolls off his back, face to face with Minhyuk, they don’t blink. ‘Even if you go to jail?’ Kihyun asks. Minhyuk nods. ‘Forever.’

Kihyun splashes water into Minhyuk’s face, quickly swimming to the ladder and climbing out, a laugh on the tip of his tongue that only comes out when Minhyuk shrieks and Kihyun can tell he’s chasing him. The glass door opens and someone yells in, ‘No running by the pool!’. 

Minhyuk rolls his eyes, as always, and they both walk quickly to the hot tub where they sit until Kihyun feels like his skin is melting off his bones. ‘Are you even awake?’ Kihyun asks after his finger have pruned, his own eyes still closed. No answer, so he peeks his eyes open. ‘Hey. You.’ Minhyuk’s head is leaned against the tiled edge, eyes shut, mouth slightly open.

Kihyun leans back, swims over to sit closer. He really does smell like beer. Kihyun wishes he could take all the alcohol away from him, but it’d be no use. Minhyuk would just get more. Some guy that worked at the liquor store gave Minhyuk anything he asked for. Kihyun onced asked if it was for free and Minhyuk had said it was priced at one kiss per bottle. Kihyun thought about the ten beers back in the room.

‘What time is it?’ Minhyuk mumbles, making Kihyun jump. 

‘Uh, I don’t know. Probably late-ish. Are you staying the night?’ Kihyun asks, slowly standing up and treading through the water covered steps. Minhyuk yawns and stretches under the water. ‘Come on dude, if you’re going home you need to go before the sun sets.’ Kihyun grabs them both a towel off the wall where there’s about a dozen more hanging. 

‘Of course I’m staying, this place is actually kind of nice.’ Minhyuk says, taking the offered towel and drying his hair. ‘Do you get room service? I’m starving.’ Kihyun ties the towel around his waist. ‘You have to pay for it, I think.’ Kihyun answers. 

‘I have a twenty in my bag.’ 

 

Twenty bucks gets them a bucket of chicken with coleslaw, and macaroni salad. Kihyun eats two legs and a serving of coleslaw, downing it with a can of now-warm beer. Minhyuk has twice as much chicken, and downs twice as many beers. 

‘Kihyunnie,’ Kihyun chokes on a sip of beer. ‘I’m bored. What should we do?’ Minhyuk whines and takes another gulp of his drink. Kihyun looks out the window.

‘Wish we had a pack of cigs.’

‘Why, Kihyunnie?’ Minhyuk slurs. ‘Did you pick up smokin’ or somethin’?’ Kihyun figures Minhyuk’s too far gone to remember anything he tells him now, so why not just be honest. 

‘Changkyun offered me one today.’ Kihyun tells him, Minhyuk immediately giggles, getting up from where they’re sitting on the floor and walking a very-not-straight line to the bed. ‘What else did you guys do?’ Minhyuk asks, laughing for no reason now. ‘We just watched a movie, I already told you how it ended on the phone. I left him there sleeping.’ Kihyun reminds him.

Minhyuk doesn’t say anything, so Kihyun keeps talking. ‘I hope he takes me out again. I think I fell in love with him.’ Kihyun doesn’t know why he says it, but he does and he’s glad Minhyuk’s asleep when he looks over. Kihyun also gets off the floor and makes his way to the bed. It’s a close fit, but he manages to get Minhyuk onto one side of the bed and squeeze himself onto the other, only just a few inches apart.

Kihyun drifts off with his heart tingling and the smell of beer stronger than he’d like.

 

Minhyuk always wakes up early, his mother says it’s a built in alarm clock, Minhyuk says it’s a curse. Kihyun wakes up to Minhyuk crushing their empty beer cans from the night before. He keeps his eyes slightly open, not moving as his eyes follow Minhyuk’s foot down and then back up again. It looks like the whole twelve pack is there, which means Kihyun either drank more than he remembers or Minhyuk finished what was left before he woke up. It’s most likely the latter.

‘You ever gonna get out of bed?’ Minhyuk asks. Kihyun shuts his eyes and groans. ‘What time is it?’ He asks. Minhyuk sighs heavily, Kihyun can just tell he rolled his eyes. ‘Five after nine. When do you have to go home?’

Kihyun sits up, he moves a bit quick, the room waves in front of him and he can feel a headache coming on. ‘Home? Oh, uh. Doesn’t matter I guess. We could go to your house and hang out.’ Kihyun suggests. He doesn’t really wanna run into Changkyun right now, and more likely than not, he’s probably at the house.


End file.
